In many fields of use, the lack of an elegant solution to store cleaning rags, cleaning implements and other flexible objects represents a frequent cause of frustration and inefficient work-practice.
Some devices known in the prior art attempt to solve this problem by utilizing a single diaphragm mechanism with a plurality of deflectable tabs that allow a portion of a flexible object to be inserted between the deflectable tabs. Such an object may also partially insert through the diaphragm. The resiliency of the tabs provides a retaining force that works to secure the object. By pulling axially on the object, said object may be withdrawn from the tabs. However, in such devices, the process of withdrawing such an object from the tabs leads to damage and excessive wear on objects interacting with such devices. When more fragile objects are stored by use of such devices, damage and excessive wear often includes tearing and other un-repairable damage.
A broad need exists to store and then easily remove from storage Non-Structural Flexible objects, such as plastic bags, towels and rags. As used herein, “Non-Structural Flexible” refers to the properties of an object, which can hold infinite forms with no external strain-inducing load applied to said object. This category of object comprises objects such as plastic bags, towels and rags. Workers in a variety of industries often carry Non-Structural Flexible objects. For example, window washers often carry a towel, while mechanics often carry rags. Other non-workers also often have a need to easily store or hold up Non-Structural Flexible objects on a routine basis.
Devices known in the prior art often utilize a single diaphragm mechanism to accomplish this task. Considerations relevant to diaphragm materials utilized dictate that the properties of materials used have characteristics to ensure that such materials remain resilient enough to retain an object while permitting enough deflection of diaphragm tabs without plastic deformation to enable release of said object without damage to either said object or said diaphragm tabs. Objects used in conjunction of such a holder vary in thickness and as such it may be desirable that such a device allow for holding objects having differing thicknesses. However, at least partially because of considerations relevant to the properties of materials used, many devices known in the prior art are limited in the size and thickness of the items such devices may retain.
The use of Non-Structural Flexible objects in conjunction with some existing single diaphragm holding devices known in the prior art poses a number of undesirable problems. Prior art devices typically require the user to partially insert a finger through the diaphragm to insert the object into the device for proper retention. Thus, the user's finger may become entrapped in the object holder. Given the stiff nature of the deflectable tabs, pulling said finger out creates a further constriction until the tabs deflect outward from the device. This results in painful and potentially injurious consequences to a user of such prior art devices.
Furthermore, the single diaphragm approach utilized by devices known in the prior art exhibits problems with Non-Structural Flexible object removal. A variety of Non-Structural Flexible objects, such as paper towels and napkins, have a high degree of fragility. As such, said variety of Non-Structural objects has a particular proclivity to tearing. The force required to deflect diaphragm material in prior art devices utilizing a single diaphragm approach may cause damage a Non-Structural Flexible object inserted within during extraction of said object. Such damage may comprise tearing, stretching, or excessive wear on a Non-Structural Flexible object.
In other applications known in the prior art, holding devices may be utilized in conjunction with the use of Structural Flexible objects to constrain them in an intended configuration comprising a user's belt, desktop, constrained to a wall or mounted to vehicle. As used herein, “Structural Flexible objects” refers to objects which maintain their intended manufactured form when fully supported with no external strain-inducing load but exhibit elastic deformation under strain inducing loads when operating within the range of intended use of the object. This category of object comprises objects such as writing implements, paint brushes, skis and fishing poles. A variety of problems associated with prior art devices designed to hold Non-Structural Flexible objects also similarly apply to prior art devices designed to hold Structural Flexible objects. In particular, generally speaking, prior art devices do not easily enable a user to store multiple Structural Flexible or Non-Structural objects within the same compartment. In other words, prior art devices generally require subdivided compartments to store multiple items, each subdivided compartment having its own single diaphragm. It follows, therefore, that such prior art devices necessarily suffer inefficiencies with regard to use of space and ease of use.
The above applications and other known prior art devices also exhibit problems associated with of the size and thickness of the object they can effectively retain. These limitations occur at least partially due to properties associated with diaphragm material used. Devices known in the prior art utilize diaphragms manufactured from plastic (e.g., polyethylene), which typically exhibits at least a minimum shore D Durometer hardness of 55. As a result, the diaphragm may accept only a limited range of effective diameter objects without plastic deformation caused to the tabs.